


comes with the territory

by madnessiseverything



Series: tales of narnia [20]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, baby pevensies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: The first time Peter is allowed to play with Su outside in the garden, he almost cries with joy.the one where the pevensies' territories show themselves early.
Series: tales of narnia [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	comes with the territory

**Author's Note:**

> because i can never get enough of musings about the pevensies and what the territories they were crowned to might mean for their characters.

The first time Peter is allowed to play with Su outside in the garden, he almost cries with joy. Neither of them is very big, so Dad sits with them, but Peter is focused entirely on the babbling little sister sitting in front of him. Su waves her stubby little arms upwards, and Peter follows the gesture. **  
**

He looks straight at the sun. It hurts, enough to make his eyes tear up. He shoves his face into the blanket laid out underneath them. Above him, Su giggles. Peter dares to glance up and, with dots in his vision, decide that Su’s smile is almost as bright as whatever sun hangs in the sky. It’s definitely much, much nicer. 

Peter tries to explain this to Dad, but words are still hard, so he pokes fingers into Su’s dimples and hopes it gets the message across.

-

Susan really doesn’t like the small grove of trees that Edmund has decided to use as a hiding place. It’s too dark, the sun hidden behind too many leaves. Susan has her arms wrapped tightly around her to ward off the sudden chill. 

“Ed,” she says plaintively, chewing on her lip. “Ed, let’s go find the others, come on!” 

Edmund bursts out of a bush at her side and Susan jumps, but Edmund’s mud-covered hands cling to her arm and start tugging. Susan, taken aback by Edmund’s uncharacteristic display of enthusiasm, lets herself be dragged through trees. Edmund leads them out in no time, and Susan finds herself smiling. Edmund has been relatively quiet and withdrawn, who knew that hide and seek could have such an impact?

“Edmund likes the forest,” she says to the despairing face of Mum. 

-

Edmund is tugging on the towel Mum has wrapped around him, trying to get warm after his unfortunate dip into the ocean. Dad is helping little Lucy toddle alongside the waves, while Peter is splashing Susan at a safe distance. 

Lucy giggles whenever the water reaches her unsteady feet, dragging her free hand through the water with loud noises of wonder. Edmund laughs when a bolder wave makes Lucy wobble and fall back against Dad’s leg. Lucy shrikes her own laughs. 

“Come on, little crab,” Dad says and leads a now dripping Lucy towards where Edmund and Mum sit. “I think she likes the ocean,” he adds, reaching over to ruffle Edmund’s hair. “Much more than this one, it seems.” Edmund scowls, but it melts away when Lucy reaches out to steal his towel.

-

When she was even smaller than she is now, Lucy watched Peter poke holes into something made of dark paper, before placing a candle inside it. The small holes glowed with soft light, dotting the room and Peter’s proud smile. 

Now, Lucy looks up at the sky spread out above their garden and wonders if Peter poked holes into it with his pocket knife as well. 

When she asks Susan, the older girl frowns. “No, silly, those are stars,” she says. Lucy doesn’t quite know what that means, but Susan looks over to where Peter is watching Edmund light a candle and Lucy knows Susan wonders, just like her. 

Lucy briefly thinks that Peter isn’t tall enough to reach up, but decides that he must have used a chair. Satisfied, she returns to looking at the glowing dots above.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter), feel free to come and chat with me! <3


End file.
